


Castiel's Plan

by winchestertactics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestertactics/pseuds/winchestertactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GIVE A READ~GET A READ CHALLENGE (via mishadmitrikrushniccollins.tumblr.com)</p><p>prompt: Cas must possess Dean</p><p>Castiel has a plan, but will Dean agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Plan

Dean would never agree. Dean would never say yes. Castiel couldn't blame him though. The angels in Dean's life, including him, haven't been the most trustworthy. If Castiel would have done things different, took a different path, and not broken the trust that was built between him and Dean, maybe Dean would agree. Castiel chuckled to himself. He knew even then that Dean still wouldn't say yes. Castiel sat there looking at his hands. He knew he had to convince Dean to agree to his plan. It was the only way to keep Dean safe and save Sam.

Castiel's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He didn't need to look at the caller id, because he knew who it was. "Hello Dean." he said as he put the phone to his ear. "Cas, I think I know where Gadreel is. I'm at a gas station on the corner of 5th and Main." Castiel looked around the bunker, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and sighed. He did not want to argue with Dean, but Castiel seen no other option to deal with Gadreel. As he stood up, he put the phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes. He pictured the gas station where Dean was waiting. He kept the image in his mind as he let his grace take over and fly him to Dean.

Castiel opened his eyes. He was standing a few feet away from the Impala. Dean was leaning against the driver side door. "Took you long enough." Dean muttered as Castiel approached him. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean listen..." "So I got a call from another hunter and they said that there was a guy that had his eyes burnt out in Greeley, Colorado. So I think we should head in that direction." "Okay but we really..." "Okay so get in and lets go." Dean pushed himself off the car and opened the door. Castiel walked around to the passenger side.

"So do you think Gadreel has a list of specific people, or he's just smitting anyone that gets in his way?" "I'm not sure, but if he is goal orianted then it's going to be hard to stop him." "Well it's two against one, plus you have your mojo back so I like our odds..." Dean continues to talk and ramble. Castiel knows this is how Dean gets when he's nervous, but Castiel doesn't have the patience for it right now. It's time for Dean to listen.

"Dean stop, just stop talking." Castiel can feel the shocked gaze from Dean, but he doesn't turn to face him. He just continues to look out the windshield. "Dean, we need a plan that's going to work. I want you and Sam to come out of this, and that's not going to happen if you go into this with a naive belief that you can take him on. Gadreel is strong." "I get that Cas. I watched as he killed Kevin. But Kevin wasn't prepared, he didn't know what he was up against, but I do. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Sam back. I'm not going to lose him." Castiel sat there for a moment. He was about to find out if Dean was serious about doing anything to save Sam. "Dean I can't protect you and try to get Sam back if you are going to be reckless. And lets be honest, most of the time your decisions are reckless and never work out the way you intend." "Geez Cas, tell me how you really feel." Castiel leaned his head back on the seat. He had to ask Dean now so he could have more time to come up with another plan if Dean didn't agree. "Dean you said you would do anything to save Sam, well I believe I have a way. A way where I can protect you and keep my focus on saving Sam." "Okay so what is it. I'm all ears." "I need you to let me possess you. If you say yes, I can heal and protect you from anything that Gadreel does in an instant. You would be able to focus on expelling Gadreel from Sam." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You want me to let you use me as a meat suit?" "Dean I just want to keep you protected from Gadreel. You would be in control. I would just be there to heal you. I will show myself only when it becomes necessary..." "Oh yea, that's exactly what Gadreel told me he was going to do with Sam. I seen how well that worked. No thanks Cas."

"Dean, I know you don't trust me. But this is the only plan I can think of where you and Sam make it out alive. You are strong Dean but you are not strong enough to go up against Gadreel. You were lucky that he didn't smite you in the bunker." "Cas it's not going to happen. I'll handle this like I always handle things. You just worry about getting Sam back." "Dean..." "End of discussion Cas." Castiel looks over at Dean and lets out a small sigh. "Fine. I'll work on another plan." Castiel doesn't stay around to hear Dean's reply. He lets his grace take him to a park he often comes to. He sits on a bench and stares at his hands. Castiel expected this. He expected Dean to say no. But it still hurt. Castiel thought that Dean might still have a little faith in him, deep down, but he obviously didn't.

Castiel didn't know where to go from here. He knew Gadreel would kill Dean in an instant. How was he going to expell Gadreel and protect Dean at the same time. He didn't want to chose between them. Dean and Sam have become such an important part of his existence that he could not choose one of their lives over the other. Castiel was in a difficult postion and he had no clue what to do. He was lost.

Castiel's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He noticed that he had been sitting in the park for two hours. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hello Dean." "I'm in St. Francis, Kansas at the Empire Motel, room 17. Meet me here so we can talk." "On my way." Castiel hung up the phone. He didn't have any answers for Dean. He put the phone in his pocket, closed his eyes, and headed to Dean.

Castiel appeared in Dean's hotel room. Dean was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Dean I have nothing new to tell you. I don't have a plan yet...." "I have one." Castiel looked at Dean. He stood there waiting for some ridiculous and reckless plan to be told to him. "I think we should go with your plan." Castiel was taken aback. This is not what he thought he was going to hear. "You....you are going to allow me to possess you? Dean.." "Of course there are somethings that need to be sorted out before this happens." "Umm, okay." Castiel was in shock. He never thought Dean would agree to this. "You will be in there just to heal me and back up if things get ugly, correct?" "Yes Dean. I will only show myself if you ask or there is no other option. I promise." Castiel thought maybe this was a joke to Dean, but his expression was serious. Dean put his beer down, stood up and walked over to Castiel.

"What happens to your vessel if you possess me?" "Well I'm not sure. We most likely could go to a hospital and they could keep it alive until we have finished." "So you..I mean it would be in like a coma? Like Sam before all this started?" "I suppose so. Honestly Dean I don't know what will happen to this vessel. It has been through much and it might not survive without me in it. But that is a chance we have to take. I can find another vessel after this." Castiel watched Dean as he looked at him,thinking. "Fine. We're going to the first hospital we see. We can do it there." Castiel watched as Dean walked around the room, gathering his things. Castiel smiled. Dean, his friend, his family, had not lost all trust in him. This was a stepping stone into building that friendship back up. The friendship that Castiel thought could never get repaired. "Come on Cas, we don't have all the time in the world." Dean was standing at the open hotel room door. He flicked off the light and Castiel followed him.

Dean drove to Cheyenne County Hospital and parked in the emergency parking lot. Castiel got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Dean met him there. "Now there's one final thing. If they tell me your vessel isn't going to make it. If they can't put it in a coma, then you go back to it." "Dean, I can find a new vessel.." "No Cas. This is you and I'm not going to lose you either. You and Sam are all I have now and I'm not losing either one of you. So you promise me that if they can't keep your vessel alive that you will go back to it." "Dean.." "Dammit Cas, promise me!" Castiel takes a deep breath. "I swear Dean." Castiel watches Dean as he looks down at his shoes. He watches Dean fight to get the courage to give his answer. He knows this is a tremendous thing for Dean. Castiel watches as Dean slowly raises his head and looks him straight in the eyes. "Yes Cas." The words come out hoarse. Castiel lays his hand on the side of Dean's head. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He releases his grace from his vessel, to Dean.

When Castiel opens his eyes again, he is seeing the world from Dean's eyes. He is watching as Dean bends over and picks up his empty vessel. He watches Dean rush into the emergency room, yelling for help. Castiel watches as they take his vessel and watch as they tell Dean to wait. Finally the doctor comes. Castiel watches and listens as Dean talks with the doctor. They were able to put his vessel on life support and Castiel can feel the relief in Dean. He listens as Dean tells the doctor he will be back because he has to go get his brother. Castiel watches the scenery go by as Dean walks back to the impala and climbs in behind the wheel. "Alright Cas, lets go get Sammy back." Castiel sees the small smile on Dean's face in his reflection in the windshield. Castiel settles in the background, just like he promised Dean he would. This is one of the most important promises that Castiel has ever made and Castiel will not break it.

"So there was another body found with the eyes burnt out in Eaton. That's, what like 15 minutes out from Greeley..." Dean is talking on his cell phone and the conversation catches Castiel's attention. He is surprised that Gadreel is still around the area of the first body. Castiel assumed he would be heading to his next target. Then it hits Castiel. Gadreel hasn't found the person he's looking for. Gadreel is looking for specific people, prophets to be exact. The first body was just a casualty, hopefully the second one wasn't Gadreel's target. If it was, it would be difficult to track him. "Cas I don't know if you're listening or not, but it looks like Gadreel is still in Colorado. I'm, no, we're about an hour out." Castiel watched Dean glance at the rear-view mirror and roll his eyes. "I'm talking to myself, awesome." Castiel chuckled to himself and watched as the road went by. As an angel, he was never partial to riding in cars. They were to slow for him. But seeing the world through Dean's eyes and hearing his thoughts about it made this trip worthwhile.

Castiel listens to Dean as he makes a phone call to Greeley police. He wants to know the man's name that was smitted by Gadreel. Dean figured out Gadreel's plan. Castiel listens as the officer says Daniel Underwood was the man's name. After Dean gets the information he wanted from the Greeley police officer, he gets the number for the Eaton police department. Castiel makes a mental note on asking Dean about this  411 he has been calling. He is curious on how they seem to know every number Dean has asked for. Castiel is brought back to Dean's conversation when he asks the Eaton officer the name of the latest victim. Castiel is confused when the officer states that his name was also Daniel Underwood. This Daniel however was older than the first victim. Gadreel should be able to recognize the prophets. Then Castiel remembers that Gadreel was in prison in Heaven and maybe he can't tell if they are prophets. This will not be good if this is the case. "Cas, I need you to talk to me. I'm not sure how this is going to work, but I'm a little stumped here."

Castiel is not sure how well this is going to work either. Castiel concentrates and focuses his grace on just taking over Dean's speaking ability. "I believe that Gadreel is having trouble identifying prophets. It might be because he was in locked in prison in Heaven or maybe he just doesn't know what to look for. Either way he will kill everyone that has the same name as the next prophet on his list." It was very odd to hear his voice sound like Dean's. Apparently from the look on Dean's face, it was odd for him as well. Castiel releases Dean's voice. "Well that was probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. Haering my voice but I wasn't saying anything..creepy. Right back to the point, we're going to Gadreel tonight. This needs to end and I need to get Sam back." Castiel watches as Dean's reflection looks around the car, sighs, and continues driving. Dean dials the 411 again and asks for any Daniel Underwoods in Colorado. The lady states there is a Daniel Underwood in Kersey, Colorado. Castiel feels Dean press the gas pedal.

Castiel watched as Dean parked the impala in front of a gray house. There was a truck in the driveway but the house looked quiet. Castiel hoped that they weren't to late. He watched Dean grab his angel blade and a few other weapons. Castiel knew Dean would only use these if it became necessary. He wouldn't risk hurting Sam. Castiel was growing more anxious as Dean was picking the lock on the back door of the house. Some human actions seemed to take forever. Dean finally got the door opened and he stepped inside. The house was dark and Castiel noticed the glowing green numbers on the stove read 5:00. "Daniel! Hello anybody home?! I'm with the FBI!" Castiel just wanted to search the house as quick as possible, but he told Dean he would only show himself if necessary. Dean made his way around the first floor of the house, then started up the stairs. Castiel listened for any noises while Dean checked every room. "I guess we'll head back to the car and wait and see if anyone shows up. Hopefully we beat Gadreel here." Castiel could tell by the sound in Dean's voice that he was worried. Dean went back outside to the car. He wanted to move the implala across the street to get a better view of the house.

Castiel was starting to get impatient when he, and Dean, noticed a car heading down the street. This was the first car that they seen. Castiel felt Dean tense up as he watched the car pull into the driveway of the house. The driver's side door opened and a man got out. Castiel willed Dean to move faster. Dean approached the man just as he got to the front door. "Excuse me sir, I'm Agent Jones from the FBI. Can I have your name please." Startled, the man replied "The FBI, what is the FBI doing here?" "Sir please can you tell me your name." "Ummm, my name is Joseph. What's this about?" "Do you know a Mr Daniel Underwood?" "Yeah, he's my roomate, is he ok? Did something happen to him on his trip?" Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He focused his grace into Dean's arm and touched his hand to Joseph temple. Joseph tumbled onto the front porch. "Dammit Cas. You can't just do that." Castiel took over Dean's voice "Dean it was taking to long. He's fine, he's just asleep. Gadreel could show up at anytime and we don't need another innocent person dying." "Still no taking over until I say so." Castiel watched as Dean dragged Joseph to his car and put him in his back seat.

Dean was about to head back to the impala, when he heard a crashing sound coming from inside the house. Castiel felt the adrenaline rise in Dean. Dean pulled out his gun and headed around the house. Castiel seen the back door laying in the back door. It was blown off, so Castiel knew Gadreel was here. Dean called out as he entered the house. "Gadreel where are you, you son of a bitch!" "You're not going to shoot me, not when I look like this." "Get out of my brother!" "As I told you before, there is no more Sam." Castiel could feel the air leave Dean's lungs in a rush. "Get out of my brother!" As Gadreel stood there smirking, Castiel fought the urge to take over Dean. He had to remind himself of the promise he made Dean. "I don't have time to deal with an annoying ape." Gadreel made to step around Dean, but Dean stepped right in his path. "I let you live at the bunker because I was showing mercy, but you are pressing your luck now. As you humans say, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Trust me Dean, you don't want the hard way." "You lied to me, you killed Kevin, and you've taken my brother. There is no way you are leaving here." "So I see it's going to be the hard way." Castiel watched as Gadreel raised his arm and flung Dean backwards, into the back yard. Castiel restrained himself from stepping in. Gadreel followed outside and sent Dean flying against the fence that surrounded the yard. Castiel heard the wind being knocked out of Dean. "Anytime you wanna take the wheel Cas." Dean could barely get out the words, but Castiel heard them.

Castiel doesn't hesitate. He lets his grace take full control of Dean's body. Castiel stands up and pulls the angel blade out Dean's jacket. He starts walking toward Gadreel. Gadreel straightens up, "You're not going to use that, you'll hurt Sam." Castiel reaches Gadreel and throws a punch, hitting Gadreel in the jaw. Gadreel raises his arm to throw a punch but Castiel grabs his wrist. Castiel kicks Gadreel in the knee, which throws him off balance and Castiel is able to bring Gadreel to his knees. Castiel punches Gadreel in the face again with his other hand and he felt Sam's nose break. "You're not a fighter or a murderer Gadreel, why are you doing this?" "Castiel, Metatron wants to rebuild Heaven and make it paradise again. If this is what I must do to call Heaven home again, then it's what I shall do." "You are a fool Gadreel. Metatron is using you, just like he is used me. Metatron wants what's best for him." "You're wrong Castiel." "You are a fool Gadreel. You will see that Metatron only cares about himself, but you will need to find another vessel. Sam is no longer yours." Gadreel tries to squirm out of Castiel's grip, but Castiel just holds tighter. He starts to recite an incantation that would normally send an angel back to Heaven, but since Heaven is locked to angels, he is not sure what will happen to Gadreel.

Castiel sees Sam's mouth open and a pure and shining bluish-white mist like light pours from Sam's mouth. It circles around Sam and Castiel, making the backyard glow. When all of Gadreel's grace has exited Sam's body, it flies upward, toward Heaven at lighting speed. Castiel takes his eyes off it when he feels Sam slump to the ground. He closes his eyes and slowly lets his grace release Dean. "Sammy?" Dean checks the pulse of his brother. Castiel can feel the faint beat through Dean's fingers. "Cas, you need to heal him." Castiel takes control of Dean's voice. "Dean I really think you should take him to a hospital. I'll do what I can, but it might not be enough." Dean nodded and Castiel once again let his grace take Dean. He placed his hand on Sam's forehead and let his healing energy spread throughtout Sam's body. Castiel could tell Sam's heartbeat was stronger, but he still wanted to take him to a hospital. So Castiel picked Sam up and carried him around front, and to the impala. Once Castiel had put Sam in the back of the car, he gave control back to Dean. Dean didn't waste anytime getting behind the wheel and headed to the nearest hospital.

Once Sam was put into a room, Castiel could feel Dean relax a little. "So Cas, you wanna go get your vessel back?" Castiel spoke with Dean's voice "Dean we are over 3 hours away from my vessel. You can just wait until Sam is awake, so you don't have to leave him" "Cas, just zap over there. We'll get you back into your vessel and you can zap us back here." "Are you sure Dean" "Yea Cas. Just do it now before I change my mind." Castiel let his grace take control of Dean for the last time. He closed his eyes and pictured the room at Cheyenne County Hospital where his vessel lay on life support. Castiel opened his eyes and he was standing next to his vessel. It looked odd seeing it hooked up to all these machines and looking so lifeless. Castiel placed his hand on his vessel's temple and closed his eyes. He concentrates on sending his grace back to his vessel.

"Cas?" Castiel opens his eyes when he hears Dean's voice saying his name. He tries to sit up but the machines stop him. With a couple of yanks and pulls, he is free. Castiel goes to stand up, but it stopped by Dean. "Whoa, whoa. Dude you need to put your clothes on first." Dean gets Castiel's close out of the cupboard and hands them to him. Castiel takes them and watches Dean walk out of the room. Castiel snaps his fingers and he is dressed and ready to go. He walks over to the door and opens it. "That was quick." Dean enters the room and shuts the door behind him. Castiel just looks at Dean "Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Dean squeezes his eyes shut as Castiel places his fingers on Dean's forehead. He transports them back to Sam's room. "Man I hate that." Castiel just looks at Dean. "Well I'm going to go do a little reconnaissance and see if I can find out where Metatron is." "Okay, but first, thank you Cas. You got Sammy back. I couldn't have done it without you." "You're welcome Dean. You know I'd do anything to help you and your brother. You're my family." Castiel is a little taken aback when Dean hugs him. "Let me know as soon as you find anything." "Of course Dean." Castiel smiles at Dean and then disappears, leaving Dean to watch over Sam.


End file.
